


It's Midnight

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One Word Prompts, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: I love the Dragon Boat :)
Kudos: 4





	It's Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Dragon Boat :)

Cold.

It's winter in the Marram Marshes, with ice covering the Moat.

A thin layer of frost covers her scales, glittering faintly.

Eyes are closed as she sleeps.

Her wings flutter ever-so slightly with her breath, a whisper of life in the cold tunnel.

The heart behind azure doors, beating slowly and strong.

Her eyes blink open slowly, the gold sliding back to reveal emerald orbs.

She lifts a head towards the ceiling, her neck arching upwards.

In the dark, she scents something **magykal**.

It's midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of references the prologue of Fyre (I think it's the prologue) where Hotep-Ra senses the Darke Wizards. It's midnight then, and I feel like the Dragon Boat would have vivid memories about that time. (I think my notes are longer than my actual work -_-; oops)


End file.
